Kimochi
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Dan sebenarnya, Sasuke juga mencintainya. Namun kejadian yang tak sengaja dilihatnya, tentang hubungan gelap yang terjadi dibelakang keduanya membuat Sasuke membenci Sakura. Ini tentang mereka. Kisah asmara Sasuke dan Sakura. \Kumpulan ficlet bersambung/ [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Uchihamelia Presents a Story**

 **Kimochi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

I didn't receive any profits in writing this fanfiction

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

Petang telah berlalu. Langit senja yang berwarna jingga kemerahan pun telah pudar. Angin bertiup semakin dingin. Menggelap, menggelap, langit juga mulai berwarna hitam menggelap. Sunyi. Meja-meja berjejer kosong dengan komputer diatasnya yang telah mati. Ruangan yang luas ini juga gelap. Hanya ada satu cahaya yang masih bersinar, dari satu lampu yang berada didekat satu buah meja. Meja yang masih berpenghuni. Duduk disebuah kursi dihadapan meja tersebut seorang gadis. Mata hijau zamrud gadis ini menatap monitor pc. Tapi pikirannya melayang, jauh terbang menyelami angan. Tangannya ditengkuk diatas meja. Menopang dagu dan kepala merah muda. Sang gadis menghela napas pelan yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya.

Ruangan yang luas ini adalah kantor pusat sebuah perusahaan besar; tempat gadis ini bekerja. Jam kerja sudah usai dari berjam-jam yang lalu, rekan-rekan kerjanya juga telah pulang. Disini sepi dan juga— gelap. Satu alasannya mengapa ia masih berada dikantor hingga selarut ini sendirian. Dia.

Kata orang, menyibukkan diri sendiri adalah cara yang paling ampuh untuk melupakan seseorang. Ya, gadis ini melakukannya. Ia menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Berharap dengan itu, ia akan lupa dengan dia. Tapi nyatanya apa? Disaat kantor telah sunyi, dan hanya tinggal ia sendiri, pikirannya kembali. Kembali pada sosok lelaki yang sangat ia cintai.

Lelaki itu dingin. Cuek, dingin, beku, kaku seperti es. Biasanya, es mampu membekukan apapun. Namun dalam kasus ini berbanding terbalik. Karena, es ini justru mampu melelehkan hatinya. Terkadang, gadis ini membenci sikap kelewat dingin yang dimiliki lelaki bermanik obdidian hitam— sehitam malam tanpa bulan ini.

Gadis ini butuh ungkapan. Ia membutuhkan kata cinta dari sang lelaki, sebagai simbol kepastian hati. Tak peduli bagaimana mata lelaki itu memandang. Tak peduli bagaimana cara lelaki itu bersikap. Tak peduli seberapa besar lelaki itu perduli. Tanpa kata cinta, bagi gadis ini semuanya hambar. Ibarat sayur tanpa garam. Hambar, mengambang, ambigu, dan tak berasa.

Namun meski lelaki itu dingin, irit bicara, dan hanya berkata seperlunya. Tapi, lelaki itu selalu perduli padanya. Lelaki itu diam-diam tanpa sengaja sering bersikap manis padanya. Dan lelaki itu selalu menatap dalam gadis ini ketika berbicara. Mereka dekat, bahkan— lelaki itu pernah menciumnya sekali. Ketika dipenghujung acara wisuda kelulusan mereka. Lelaki itu menariknya ke pojok belakang. Menjauh beberapa meter dari keramaian pesta. Hanya berciuman sekilas, sebentar. Selanjutnya, tetap tak ada kata cinta yang keluar.

Hubungan yang terjalin diantara keduanya masih tetap tanpa status. Oh ada, hanya status pertemanan biasa. Hingga kini sudah setahun berlalu, sejak lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan Tokyo. Tapi gadis ini masih sama. Ia masih memendam perasaan cintanya sendirian dalam ketidakpastian. Dengan setumpuk kenangan yang lelaki itu tinggalkan di memori.

Dari caranya bersikap, dari caranya berbicara meski tak pernah mengucap cinta, dari caranya menatap, dan dari caranya menyentuh, gadis ini akhirnya menyimpulkan asumsinya sendiri. Bolehkah ia berspekulasi bahwa hipotesanya benar? Bolehkah ia menganggap bahwa _feeling_ nya akurat? Bolehkah hubungan pertemanannya dengan lelaki itu berubah menjadi cinta? Dan dari segala kenangan yang telah lelaki itu berikan, bolehkah ia berharap—

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Sasuke-kun?"

.

 **To be continued—**

.

.

A/N:

Story only 500 words. Ini fict pembuka dariku untuk para readers ku diawal tahun 2016 ini. Selamat tahun baru, minna. Hanya ditulis dalam waktu 30 menit pas perjalanan menuju pantai. Inspirasinya didapet kalo aku lagi lembur sendirian ditempat kerja, dan kebetulan udah hampir setahun juga aku gak ketemu dia. Tapi ini **bukan** kisahku ya, whahaha. Oke. terimakasih sudah baca.

REVIEW?

Terimakasih :)

Uchihamelia


	2. Chapter 2

**Uchihamelia Presents a Story**

 **Kimochi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

I didn't receive any profits in writing this fanfiction

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

Lelaki itu berdiri tegap mematung. Manik sehitam jelaganya memandang dinding kaca. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebotol wine yang tinggal bersisa setengahnya lagi. Jasnya ia sampirkan diatas kursi. Sedang kemeja yang dikenakannya sudah tak beraturan dengan beberapa sudutnya yang juga telah keluar. Dasinya pun melonggar, melorot hingga pertengahan dada. Begitu pula dengan rambut ravennya yang juga berantakan.

Salju nampaknya turun membasahi bumi. Ini sudah hampir memasuki pagi lagi. Tidak. Lelaki ini bukan _workaholic_. Ini memang perusahaannya, ialah direkturnya. Tapi sekali lagi, lelaki ini bukan _workaholic_ yang bekerja tanpa kenal waktu. Ia hanya tak punya alasan yang pasti kenapa ia mesti pulang ke apartemennya yang super mewah, jika diruangan kerjanya pun hampir terdapat fasilitas yang serupa. Terlebih, tidak ada seorangpun yang menunggu kepulangannya dirumah. Ia memang tinggal sendirian, sendirian. Di negara orang lain. Ia merasa terasing, juga diasingkan. Jadi, percuma saja kan, ia pulang.

Rahangnya mengeras. Giginya bergesekan, hingga menimbulkan suara gemelutuk dari dalam. Matanya bersorot marah, diiringi emosi yang bertambah-tambah, pun dengan cengkeraman tangannya pada botol wine yang semakin mengerat.

Ia memang selalu bereaksi seperti ini, ketika mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Kejadian tanpa permisi yang tak sengaja dilihatnya. Kejadian yang membekas hingga meninggalkan kenangan buruk dipikirannya. Dan kejadian itu juga mengacaukan rencana indah masa depan yang telah disusunnya. "Berengsek!" umpatnya dengan suara tertahan.

Ini sudah satu tahun berlalu. Tapi kejadian itu nampaknya benar-benar sangat sulit untuk ia lupakan. Kejadian itu seperti bayangan yang terus mengikuti langkahnya kemanapun ia pergi. Tangannya dengan gerakan cepat mengarahkan botol wine menuju lubang bibirnya. Menuangkan langsung seluruh isinya pada mulutnya dan meneguknya dalam sekali tenggak. "Arghh," teriaknya pelan seusai ia menelan habis wine didalam mulutnya itu.

Satu sudut bibirnya ia tarik keatas. Ia berseringai, menatap pantulan dirinya didepan dinding kaca yang sedikit berembun karena salju yang turun dari luar. Berantakan, itulah kesan yang ia tangkap saat ia melihat bayangannya sendiri.

Tokyo. Malam ini ia sungguh-sungguh merindukan kota kelahirannya itu. Ia benar-benar kesepian berada disini sendirian. Tapi ini juga adalah pilihannya sendiri. Ia benci karena terus mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu yang sebenarnya ingin ia musnahkan itu. Karenanya ia memilih menghindar, dengan menerima tawaran ayahnya untuk mempimpin salah satu perusahaan Uchiha yang berada dikota London. Ia pergi jauh meninggalkan Tokyo untuk mencoba melupakan kenangan buruknya itu.

Dan kini, satu tahun sudah ia mencobanya. Tapi kejadian itu masih ia ingat dengan jelas. Kenangan itu masih menempel lekat dibenaknya. Dan sosok gadis berambut merah muda dengan iris _emerald_ dikedua bola matanya kembali hadir menyambangi kepalanya. Seharusnya ia bisa bersama dengan gadis itu sekarang. Iya, kan? Bukan seperti ini— sendiri-sendiri dengan jarak benua yang memisahkan.

Kepalanya lalu menggeleng. Tidak sepatutnya ia mengingat gadis itu. Dan tidak sewajarnya pula ia mencoba untuk membenci gadis itu. Karena walau bagaimanapun, gadis itu tak bersalah. Gadis itu tak berdosa. Bukan gadis itu yang menyakitinya. Bukan. Ia hanya harus melupakannya tanpa perlu membencinya. Dadanya selalu bergemuruh seperti ini tiap kali ia mengingat gadis itu. _Kenapa ini harus terjadi?_ ia membatin.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sakura..." Ia berdesis dengan menahan emosi. Napasnya memburu, dengan matanya yang semakin berkilat tajam. "Sialan!" Ia meninju dinding kaca itu dengan kuat hingga tangannya sedikit memar dan mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan kesal ia kembali menduduki kursi putarnya. Ia menaruh botol wine yang sudah kosong itu dengan keras diatas mejanya hingga menimbulkan dengungan yang cukup memekakkan. Lalu tangannya dengan lihai membuka laci meja, dan mengeluarkan satu lembar foto dari dalamnya.

Kedua oniksnya dengan sinis menatap nyalang foto tersebut, seolah mengintimidasi. Pun dengan cengkeraman tangannya pada foto itu yang semakin kuat, dan dengan emosinya yang menggebu ia meremasnya hingga kusut. Ia lalu melemparkan kembali foto tersebut kedalam laci, dan menutupnya keras. "Bedebah!" makinya kesal.

.

 **To be continued—**

.

.

A/N:

Story 600 words. Ini cerita ficlet bersambung. Jadi, chapter ini lanjutan dari cerita chapter 1. Oh ya, maaf. Rate-nya harus aku ganti dan naikin jadi M. Karena tema ceritanya lumayan berat. Jadi aku kasih M aja biar aman. Dan... s _ummary_ nya juga aku ganti. Hehe

Berkenan Review?

Terimakasih sudah baca :)

Uchihamelia


	3. Chapter 3

**Uchihamelia Presents a Story**

 **Kimochi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

I didn't receive any profits in writing this fanfiction

.

CHAPTER 3

.

Seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan tatto 'Ai' dikeningnya, tersenyum menatap tumpukan berkas dokumen diatas meja kerjanya. Tangannya lalu meraih secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul asap, kemudian menyeruputnya dengan perlahan. Hatinya sedang damai, ia senang dengan kabar yang baru di dapatkannya tiga hari yang lalu. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengangkat gagang telepon yang berada diatas meja kerjanya. "Masuk ke ruanganku sekarang," titahnya dengan intonasi datar.

Bibirnya mengukir senyuman tipis. Ibaratnya, sambil menyelam minum air. Ia bisa meraih keuntungan pribadi dalam kesempatan ini. Bisa. Ia pasti bisa mendapatkannya karena ialah sang penguasa disini. Lagipula, ia tidak akan merugikan dan menyakiti siapapun. Ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan dari sedikit keberuntungannya dalam proyek ini. Ia hanya sedang beruntung.

Bunyi ketukan yang bersumber dari luar pintu ruangannya membuat ia seketika menegakkan badannya, melunturkan senyum tipisnya, dan memasang mimik serius di wajahnya. "Masuk," sahutnya masih dengan duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Gadis berhelai merah muda dengan bola _emerald_ di kedua matanya berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai, terurai dengan rapi di balik punggung tegaknya. Pakaiannya simpel, namun trendi. Gaya berjalannya pun elegan sekali. "Apa ada hal yang _urgent_ , _Shacho-san_?" tanyanya dengan nada sopan. Ia masih berdiri. Ia bertanya seperti itu, karena ia tahu percis presiden direkturnya hanya memanggil karyawannya untuk masuk ke ruangannya, jika ada hal darurat saja yang terjadi. Presiden direkturnya itu sangat dingin dan tertutup sekali.

Presiden direkturnya masih sangat muda. Mayoritas karyawan wanita disini mengaguminya. Karena menurut mereka, sang presdir itu sangat cerdas dan tampan. Tapi menurutnya biasa saja. Gadis ini tidak mengaguminya, seperti kebanyakan karyawati lainnya. Ia hanya menghormatinya, karena lelaki muda ini adalah atasannya— presiden direkturnya.

"Duduklah."

Gadis itu baru mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada didepan meja kerja atasannya, setelah ia di persilahkan. Duduknya pun tegap, seperti puteri-puteri bangsawan kerajaan. Karena memang sudah begitu kebiasaannya. Wajahnya datar, tanpa ekspresi. "Ada apa _Shacho-san_?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Tak usah memanggilku terlalu formal begitu, Haruno-san. Kau boleh memanggilku Gaara," kata sang presdir yang memiliki nama asli Sabaku Gaara tersebut.

Tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Baiklah. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Sakura saja, Gaara-sama," jawab sang gadis masih dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri di bibir indahnya. Gaara pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lantas tangan kekar Gaara membuka berkas dokumen yang ada diatas meja kerjanya tersebut. Kemudian bola mata _jade_ nya menatap manik _emerald_ milik gadis yang sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya ini. "SaGa company memenangkan tender proyek besar. Kita akan menjadi _supplier_ untuk pengadaan ratusan mesin-mesin elektronik bertekhnologi _robotic_. _Customer_ yang akan menjadi mitra kerja kita kali ini, berasal dari Inggris. Perusahaan mereka berlokasi di kota London, lebih tepatnya."

Sakura tidak menyela. Ia hanya mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Gaara dengan seksama. Mata, telinga, fokus, dan otaknya hanya berkonvergensi pada Gaara— sang presiden direktur. "Aku akan pergi kesana untuk meninjau perusahaan, sekaligus lokasi proyeknya. Kau tidak keberatan untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis bersamaku ke London?"

Sejujurnya, Sakura sedikit kaget. Pupil matanya membesar sedikit, tapi segera ia sembunyikan. Melakukan perjalanan ke luar negeri? Bukankah untuk membuat keputusan semacam itu harus ia pertimbangkan dengan matang terlebih dahulu? Ia masih mempunyai seorang Ibu yang tinggal bersamanya disini. Tentu ia harus meminta izin pada Ibunya, kan? Tapi sebagai seorang karyawan profesional, dan perempuan dewasa yang sudah menginjak usia 22 tahun. Tentu Sakura juga berhak membuat keputusannya sendiri. "Kurasa... aku siap untuk perjalanan ini."

Bibir Gaara merekah samar. Benar kan, ini adalah moment aji mumpungnya. Ia menyukai Sakura. Tentu ia sangat senang, akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan moment berduaan bersama Sakura dalam perjalanan bisnis ini nanti. "Bagus. Aku percaya dengan kemampuan analisa dan ketelitian yang kau miliki. Persiapkan dirimu, perjalanannya dua hari lagi."

.

 **To be continued—**

.

A/N : Ada yang tanya, kenapa fict ini pendek-pendek setiap chapternya? Dikarenakan ini **FICLET**. Jadi setiap chapter hanya berkisar antara 500-600 kata. Terimakasih :)

REVIEW?

Uchihamelia


End file.
